phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você
Phineas e Ferb criam um plano de viajar ao redor do mundo no dia mais longo do ano, Linda e Lawrence decidem viajar, deixando Candace responsável. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet e Buford decidem viajar pelo mundo todo em um dia antes do sol se por para criar o dia mais divertido do verão de todos os tempos. Mas acredita que nem todos que conseguem o que eles realmente o cão a fazer em setembro, levando-os a obter algumas palavras de incentivo, na forma de um dueto, de Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan. Enquanto isso, Dr. Doofenshmirtz faz uma viagem de pai e filha para Tóquio com Vanessa. Resumo do Episódio 'Parte Um' thumb | left | Jeremy acorda as 2 da manhã Candace liga para Jeremy em Paris, para ver como está indo sua viagem, mesmo que seja 2h00, de onde ele está. Ele diz a Candace que ele estava sonhando com ela, e eles estavam em uma banda de Dixieland, com uma iguana tocando um oboé. Ela logo se ouve alguns barulhos e vê Phineas e Ferb com a sua última grande idéia, que é um robô gigantesco pulando corda. Candace tenta chamar Linda, mas ela não pode ouvir a sua filha por conta dos trabalhadores da construção na rua. Como de costume, quando ela chega, o robô some do nada. thumb | rhigt | "Vá já pro quintal!" Phineas e Ferb olham através de um álbum que mostra tudo o que tiveram feito até agora durante o verão, e com metade de verão acabando, Phineas sugere um verdadeiro desafio para torná-lo o dia de verão maior, e mais divertido de todos os tempos. thumb | left | Vannesa com seu pai no avião Enquanto isso, em um avião em cima, Doofenshmirtz e sua filha, Vanessa, estão em um viajem para Tóquio. Ela queria ir a Paris depois de deixar algumas sugestões, mas Tóquio foi mais exótica, de modo que ela não se importava. Enquanto eles estavam voando, o piloto anuncia que haverá um atraso. Doofenshmirtz está incomodado com a forma como os vôos são constantemente adiados e menciona turbulência, vento contrário, um robô gigante-pulando-corda ... " eo robô pulando corda que estava com Phineas e Ferb é visto pendurado no avião. thumb | rhigt | Candace falando pela mãe Linda e Lawrence Fletcher estão planejando uma viajem e querem deixar Candace responsável para o fim de semana. Ela diz a Candace não ter mais meninos, mas com Jeremy em Paris por uma semana, isso não será um problema. Disse também a sua filha que ser responsável significa que ela não deveria estar dedurando sempre Phineas e Ferb.Assim os pais vão embora. thumb | left |Grande Desafiador Solar 3000 No dia seguinte, às 5:00h da manhã, Candace sonha com Jeremy. Pensa nele com meninas francesas, e entra em pânico ela acorda e liga para Stacy Hirano. No quintal, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, sua tropa, e as outras crianças estão fora querendo saber o que Phineas e Ferb estão fazendo tão cedo. Phineas diz a eles que planejam fazer no dia mais longo do verão. Isabella pergunta por que eles constroem a Estátua da Liberdade, Phineas diz a ela que não é a Estátua da Liberdade. Eles pretendem voar ao redor do mundo, antes do sol se por eles viajaram para o oeste, tornando o dia mais longo do verão. Buford Van Stomm não acredita que pode fazer isso, então ele faz uma aposta. thumb | rhigt | As crianças com Clay AikenSe eles não voam ao redor do mundo em um dia, eles teram que ficar na frente de todos, dizendo que eles são regidos pelas leis da física, o verão não é o que eles querem, e mais importante, fazer absolutamente nada para o resto do verão. Se Phineas e Ferb conseguirem, ele vai comer um inseto, Phineas não aceita, quer a bicicleta que foi roubada quando era pequeno e decide incluir as bicicletas das outras crianças em cima disso. Com um dueto de Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan, eles cantam I Believe We Can , e acidentalmente a asa do avião é cortada. Perry recebe um resumo da missão a por Carl, lendo uma nota que Major Monograma não foi raptado e não precisa ir à procura dele. Ele diz que ao agenteP que Doofenshmirtz está de férias com sua filha para ir ao Japão, então Carl dá um dia de folga. Mas Perry é imediatamente suspeita sobre isso. thumb | left | Stacy e Candace conversam sobre JeremyCandace e Stacy conversam sobre Jeremy . Mesmo que eles namorarasem, ele nunca chamou sua Candace de namorada e nunca beijou, o que significa que ele é único, em Paris, com as francesas disputando sua atenção. Stacy diz que ela precisa acreditar em si mesma. Se ela quer que Jeremy chame ela de namorada precisa primeiro que ela chame ele de namorado. Candace pensei que era o contrário, assim que ela leva o conselho. thumb | Doofenshmirtz acabou trazendo trabalho com ele thumb | left | Candace olha o mapa gigante Apesar de pegar sua bagagem, Vanessa vê Dr. Doofenshmirtz amarrado Major monograma e apresenta o Major a ela. Ela se irrita com seu pai e diz que sempre trás trabalho junto. Phineas mostra o mapa de todo o percurso, com paradas em Tóquio e em Paris, para reabastecer. Isabella ouve Paris,e Phineas convida-a para ir junto. Buford está vindo junto com eles para ter certeza de que eles não iram trapassear e traz Baljeet Patel com ele. Candace tenta impedi-los de sair até Stacy disser a ela que os meninos vão a Paris.Então ela decide ir com eles. Ela se despede e diz a Candace para ver os seus primos, em Tóquio. O jato lança e tira de Danville, deixando as Garotas Companheiras encarregadas de limpar o quintal e arrumar a festa. 'Parte Dois' thumb | left | Ferb falando japônes thumb | Candace japonesa Vanessa e Doofenshmirtz estão na Torre de Tóquio, e Vanessa está lendo fatos sobre ele, no entanto, não diz nada sobre um balão de água gigante no topo. Ela imediatamente acusa o pai,e ele revela que planeja soltá-lo sobre a Convenção Internacional Sem Uma Sigla Bacana e colocar a culpa em Major monograma para destruir sua reputação. Em outra parte de Tóquio, Phineas e Ferb fazem uma aterrissagem com o objetivo de reabastecer e animados para conhecer a família de Stacy. As primas de Stacy cantam a música "Bem Vindo a Tóquio", e Phineas pede um pouco de óleo vegetal para reabastecer o avião. Uma prima da Stacy diz que su a vó tem um restaurante de Tempurá, e elas começam a encher o tanque. Depois disso, eles vão embora de Tóquio, e Phineas diz que achou Tóquio muito divertida. thumb | left | Vanessa junta-se ao passeioVanessa ainda está brava pois na verdade ele fez a viagem sobre o seu trabalho. Vanessa vai para Paris sozinha. Quando ela se afasta, Perry aparece e começa a desamarrar Major Monograma. Doofenshmirtz tenta convencer Vanessa de ficar. Mas quando ele está prestes de apertar um botão para fazer o balão cair e começar a coisa toda, Perry entra e leva-o a largar o controle remoto. O balão fica doido e bate em Vanessa que cai da Torre de Tóquio. Felizmente ela cai, no avião de Phineas e Ferb, e ela logo reconhece Ferb. Ela entra no grupo que estava indo para onde ela queria. Doofenshmirtz perguntando por que eles estão correndo com ela. Ele se vira para Perry e Major e pedi para lhe dar uma carona para salvá-la e os dois relutantemente decidem ajudá-lo thumb | left | O Desafiador gira sobre a neve thumb | Tio Sabu com as crianças na fábrica A Turma viaja sobre o Himalaia e Phineas diz para manter um olho para fora para ver o Klimpaloon. Candace diz que ele está inventando. Como Phineas e Ferb não calcularam o peso de um corpo extra, o avião perde as asas e cai no Nepal, onde Klimpaloon passa. Buford diz que parece que eles vão perder a aposta, mas Baljeet lembra que seu Tio Sabu vive por volta de onde cairam e pode ser capaz de ajudá-los. Candace e Vanessa decidem ficar e guardar o avião, enquanto as crianças vão ver o tio de Baljeet que não está nei um pouco longe deles. Quando eles chegam em sua fábrica, ele canta a música "Tiras e Bolas de Borracha" e depois Phineas pede emprestado uma das bolas de elásticos. thumb | left | O grupo desfrutando de sua viagemDoofenshmirtz está andando no plano de Perry e monograma, com um dispositivo de rastreamento. Quando ele vê sua filha na montanha com Candace, o Major da a ele um pára-quedas e uma máscara de oxigênio e empurrá-lo para fora do jatianfíbio. thumb | rhigt | "O coliseu!" Doofenshmirtz fracassa e cai sobre as duas adolescentes como uma bola de neve. Elas fogem em pânico e gritam para os meninos (que terminam de amarrar a bola de borracha gigante no avião) para ligar o avião. Eles tentam, mas acabam sendo derrubados pela bola de neve. Candace se salva, mas graças a bola de borracha eles se salvam. Dr. Doofenshmirtz volta para o jatianfíbio. Love Handel canta "Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar" quando eles saltam por Cingapura, Índia, China, Itália, Holanda, Rússia, Espanha, Egito, Alemanha, Mônaco, Austrália e Bélgica. Eles eventualmente caem em Paris, França quando as tiras de borracha se rompem. 'Parte Três' thumb | Candace tentando se comunicar O Grande Desafiador Solar 3000 cai em Paris. Phineas diz a todos que necessitam de alimentos e peças de modo que todos devem dividir. Candace sai para ver o Jeremy, Buford e Baljeet vão buscar mais combustível, e Ferb vai para a Torre Eiffel com Vanessa para traçar os rumos de volta para casa. Phineas decide que ele vai olhar para algumas peças e convida Isabella para vir junto com ele e ela rapidamente concorda. Candace anda a França em busca do hotel que Jeremy está. thumb|left|Isabella canta [[Cidade do Amor]]Ela se depara com uma mulher francesa que sabe francês e Inglês, mas Candace apenas supõe que ela só sabe francês. Depois de não conseguir entendê-la, Candace decide procurar Jeremy sem ajuda.Ela encontra ele cercado de garotas francesas. Enquanto isso, Isabella tenta aproveitar um momento romântico com Phineas em Paris, e canta Cidade do Amor . Na música a garota companheira se sente cada vez mais triste, pois Phineas não dá a ela nenhuma atenção. thumb | Heinz e Vanessa reunidosBuford e Baljeet chega a uma cafeteria para conseguir um pouco de óleo vegetal como combustível. Quando Baljeet pede o homem francês diz que não. Para surpresa de Baljeet, Buford revela que fala fluente francês, e consegue convencer o homem de dar-lhes um pouco de óleo. Phineas também é bem sucedido em encontrar algumas peças, quando ele ganha alguns baguettes de plástico de grandes dimensões que podem ser usados para fazer seu foguete nadar. Na Torre Eiffel, Ferb bate-papos com Vanessa sobre a forma como seu pai parece colocar seu trabalho à frente dela quando ela apenas quer ter um período de férias entre pai e filha com ele. thumb | left | Ferb é deixado sozinhoFerb lhe diz se você ama alguém, algumas vezes, você precisa conhecer a meio caminho. Então vendo uma loja de flores, ele pensa em dar uma flor a ela. Heinz, de repente aparece e Vanessa fica chateado quando vê-lo com monograma e Perry. Ela está brava com ele mas ele explica que tudo que ele fez foi pegar uma carona com eles e tinha viajado meio mundo para encontra-la. Percebendo o quanto ele se importava com ela, ela entra no jatianfíbio com seu pai Perry e Major. Cinco segundos depois Ferb volta e não vê mais Vanessa. Todo mundo volta para o plano que tem com os baguettes conectados e com os elásticos. Quando Phineas vê Ferb, pergunta onde está Vanessa , e Ferb responde que ela saiu com outra pessoa. Phineas acha que é muito ruim, já que eles estavam na cidade do amor, um lugar romântico. thumb | left | Isabella se irritando thumb | rhigt | Phineas levantando o astral de sua irmãImediatamente Isabella quebra o lápis que tinha na mão pois ela nunca passou um tempo romântico com ele em Paris. Então, Candace chega Phineas pergunta a ela como foi. Candace explica que Jeremy parecia feliz cercado de tantas garotas francesas. Phineas diz a mesma coisa que disse a Ferb, deixando Isabella com tanta raiva que explode a cabeça ... ou, pelo menos em sua visão. Phineas então diz a Candace o que aprendeu com Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan, você tem acreditar que consegue. Candace está achando difícil acreditar em qualquer coisa, assim Phineas lembra de suas realizações passadas de ser um motorista de caminhão, para ser a rainha de Marte. thumb | Jeremy e Candace se chamam de namorados Ela então vê Jeremy na ponte, ele fica surpreso dela estar lá. Jeremy finalmente chama Candace de namorada. Quando os dois vão se beijar o fuguete, agora na água, parte e Candace fica sem dar seu primeiro beijo. Com a música No Caminho do Sol o Sun-300 desparra e se desmonta com o passar do tempo.Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljett e Buford param em uma ilha deserta no meio do Oceano Atlântico. 'Parte Quatro' thumb | right | "É o fim do meu romance!"A turma já desembarcou numa ilha ociosos e têm uma hora para chegar Daville antes do anoitecer. Candace volta depois de explorar a ilha e está entra em surto. Ela retorna, dizendo-lhes que as únicas coisas na ilha são eles, algumas árvores, e um boi grande. Buford ri com uma aparencia vitória e Candace fica chateada pois ela nunca vai ver o Jeremy novamente. Phineas também surta quando percebe que não tem nada que ele possa usar paraa construir alguma coisa. thumb|left|Vanessa salva seu paiRecusando-se desistir, ele busca todas as possibilidades em sua mente, tentando pensar em maneiras de usar os bancos, uma faixa de borracha e areia. Dr. Doofenshmirtz e Vanessa agradecem a Major Monograma e Perry pelo passeio e quando estam prestes a sair jatianfíbio Doofenshmirtz é preso por Major Monograma com algemas. Pensando rapidamente, Vanessa detém os dois para cima e ordena que soltem seu pai, deixando escapar com ele em no jatianfíbio. Doof não foi preso graças a sua filha. Ele começa a chorar com a atitude de Vanessa, e ela revela que pode ser um pouco malvada. Major Monograma decide retornar a Danville e Perry decide ficar em Paris por um tempo. Na ilha deserta, Phineas está desesperado cavando um buraco em busca de qualquer mineral útil e só encontra uma esponja e uma estrela do mar. Isabella vai embora por conta própria, infelizmente, e se senta para assistir o pôr do sol. thumb | left | Phineas abraçando Isabella thumb | rhigt | Uma roda gigante?Quando ela começa a chorar, Ferb aproxima e lhe oferece um lenço. Ela aceita e agradece-lhe, dizendo-lhe que ela não sabe o que fazer. Eles estiveram em Paris e Phineas não tinha notado ela e agora sente vontade de desistir. Isabella diz que daria qualquer coisa para Phineas sentar com ela e apreciar o belo pôr do sol. Phineas em seguida, seta-se a seu lado e sugere cavar um túnel sob o mar. Percebendo que não iria funcionar, ele desiste, senta-se ao lado de Isabella para apreciar o pôr do sol. Isabella se levanta e diz a Phineas que ele não vai ficr sentado olhando o por do sol, pois esse não o Phineas Flynn por quem ela se apaixonou. Ela sem querer dá uma sugestão para Phineas. Então ele se levanta, dá um abraço em Isabella e transforma o mapa do Ferb em um aviaõ de papel. Candace é muito relutante, até Phineas lembrar a ela do Jeremy. Com a ajuda do único elástico que sobrou, com o bufalo e com a única parte do avião grupo é lançado no ar, voando por todo o resto do Oceano Atlântico, passando por Nova York, e indo em direção à Área dos Três Estados. thumb | right | Voando sobre a calçada inacabada. thumb | left |Melhor pouso do diaO avião de papel cai com cinco quarteirões de distância de onde eles vivem, eles planejam executar o resto do caminho, mas param quando vêem a obra que tinha tomado uma hora da viajem de Linda para casa. Buford fica desapontado pois tinha percebido que Phineas estava tentando dizer a ele e agora ele parecia desesperado. Quando ele percebe que eles estão em sua casa, ele dá a todos as suas bicicletas de volta, exceto Candace que nunca tinha roubado de modo que ela é obrigada a andar de triciclo. Na primeira vez, ela não ouviu Phineas, fazendo-o gritar com ela pela segunda vez, porque só tinha 58 segundos de acordo com Isabella. O sol iria se por! Eles rapidamente pedalam na estrada e são lançados no quintal, com a ajuda de uma rampa. thumb|left|Phineas, Ferb e Isabella cantando [[O Verão é Pra Você]]thumb|Primeiro beijo de Jeremy e Candace. Linda e Lawrence chegam e vêem que eles tinham uma festa de boas-vindas para casa, mas eles estão exaustos e decidem deixar as crianças se divertir. Eles estão especialmente orgulhosos de Candace por ser tão responsável, como eles nunca tinham visto. Todo mundo canta e dança para o "O Verão é Pra Você", (a maior música da série) particularmente Phineas, Isabella e Candace. Jeremy chega de Paris desde que ele perdeu sua namorada e vê a festa. Ele e Candace se abraçam e se beijam. Quando a música termina, Phineas pergunta: "Cadê o Perry?" e é revelado que Perry está ainda em Paris, fazendo pedidos em um restaurante francês. Músicas * I Believe We Can cantada por Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan * Bem Vindo a Tóquio cantadas pelas Primas da Stacy. * Tiras e Bolas de Borracha cantada por Tio Sabu e Cia. * Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar cantada por Love Händel * Cidade do Amor cantada por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * No Caminho do Sol cantada por Danny * O Verão é Pra Você cantada por Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Candace Flynn e Ferb Fletcher *''The Ballad of Klimpaloon'' cantada por Love Händel (apenas soundtrack) Soundtrack disponíveis no Walt Disney Records como um download digital Créditos Finais Último verso da música: "O Verão é Pra Você" Lugares Visitados: *thumb|Vendo a grande esfingeJapão (Tokyo) *'Nepal/Tibet' *''Singapura'' *''Emirados Árabes Unidos (Dubai)'' *''China'' *''Índia (Agraba)'' *''Itália (Roma)'' *''Holanda'' *''Rússia'' *''Espanha'' *thumb|"Meu GPS chequei"Egito (Cairo) *''Alemanha (Berlin)'' *''Monaco'' *''Austrália (Sydney)'' *''Grécia (Athenas)'' *''Belgica (Bruxelas)'' *''Camboja'' *'França (Paris)' *'Ilha Deserta no Oceano Atlântico' *''E.U.A. (Nova York)'' *'E.U.A. (Danville)' Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais 'Linha do "Meio Jovem"' Nada 'Já Sei o Que Vamos Fazer Hoje!' 'Ué, Cadê o Perry?' 'Linhas do Ferb' 'O Que Está Fazendo?' Isabella: E aí Phineas, o que tá fazendo acordado tão cedo? Phineas: Hoje é o solstício de verão.O dia mais longo do ano, e eu e o Ferb vamos deixar o dia ainda mais cumprido. Isabella: Construíram a estátua da liberdade? Phineas: Não.E caramba que coisa estranha Isabella: Phineas, o que tá fazendo?Tá colocando toda a sua visão do mundo em risco, e porque, por umas bicicletas? Buford: E un inseto. Phineas: Isabella, não é pelas bicicletas, é pela minha visão do mundo, entendeu?nós todos temos que nos perguntar apenas uma coisa... (começa a tocar a música "I believe we can".) 'Entrada de Perry Para o Covil' Perry estava em sua cama até que ela rapidamente se vira. 'Ah, Aí Está Você Perry! Nada '''Jingle Do Mau Avião a jato do Doofenshmirtz! 'Eu Te Odeio!' Nada Informações Básicas *thumb|rhigt|Termino de [[O Verão é Pra Você]]Esse episódio tem uma hora de duração, tornando-se o episódio com maior duração da série empatando oficialmente com "Phineas e Ferb: Férias de Natal" com 45 minutos de duração com intervalos comerciais. * Ferb fala 9 vezes neste episódio, fazendo com que este episódio o que ele fala com mais frequência. A sua maior linha foi quando ele estava na Torre Eifel. Sua maior linha foi no episódio "O Sussuro do Lagarto". * Esse episódio mostra claramente a relação de Phineas e Isabella, Ferb e Vanessa e Jeremy e Candace. * Primeiro episódio onde Vanessa interage com Major Monograma e Phineas. * O Solstício do Verão que é conhecido como o dia mais longo do verão, acontece entre os dias 20 e 21 de Junho no Hemisfério Norte. * thumb|"Construíram a Estátua da Liberdade?"Este é o segundo episódio que Phineas realmente grita com raiva de alguém, Candace foi o alvo desta vez. Ela se recusou a andar num triciclo para que eles possam chegar em casa. Phineas lembrou que estavam sem muito tempo e quando isso ainda não funcionou, ele gritou com raiva: "SOBE NO TRICICLO" e finalmente funcionou. É a primeira vez que a sua gritaria é realmente sincera e verdadeira, e não planejada como na última vez porque fazia parte de sua "Grande Idéia" para o dia. ("Ídolo Pop") * É provável que Ferb saiba falar um pouco o japonês. * Também é comprovado que Buford pode falar francês fluentemente com sotaque francês. * Essa é a primeira vez que a O.S.U.S.B é citada. * Nesse episódio, Jermey e Candace se beijaram pela primeira vez. Isso marcou eles oficialmente como namorados. * Este é o primeiro episódio onde Isabella chorou, porque Phineas não a deu atenção em Paris. * thumb|O grupo chega em ParisFerb sabe sobre a paixão de Isabella sobre Phineas, porque quando eles ficaram preso numa ilha deserta, ela falou com ele sobre isso. * "Poubelle" é a palavra em francês que significa "lixeira". Portanto, o hotel onde Jeremy se hospedou, se chama: "Hotel Lixeira". * Candace e Stacy são vistas comendo macarrão com pauzinhos para o lanchinho. Esta pode ser uma herança japonesa de Stacy. * Quando Phineas fala a Candace tudo o que ela fez de bom, uma versão instrumental de I Believe We Can pode ser ouvida no fundo. * Esse é o primeiro episódio a não exibir a música tema (abertura) ou uma versão parecida com ela. * thumb|O mapa do FerbEsta é a segunda vez que Doofenshmirtz interage com Major Monograma. A primeira foi no "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb" * Este é o primeiro episódio onde todos os 5 amigos de Phineas e Ferb (Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django Brown e Irving) aparecem. A segunda vez foi no episódio "Montanha Russa: O Musical" na música "Carpe Diem". * Este episódio ganhou o "Best Kids Episode" no iTunes 2010 Rewind. * No momento em que eles estão na ilha deserta,Phineas encontra uma esponja e uma estrela do mar,o que faz uma grande referência à Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada. * Quando Ferb e Vanessa começam a andar de moto pode-se ouvir a mesma música de fundo do episódios "O Nome Disso é Labirinto", quando Doofenshmirtz explica seu plano maligno a Parry. Estréias Internacionais *﻿25 de Julho de 2010 (San Diego Comic-Con)thumb|Chegando em Tóquio *2 de Agosto de 2010 (Disney XD EUA) *25 de Agosto de 2010 (Disney Channel Taiwan) *3 de Setembro de 2010 (Disney Channel América Latina) *7 de Setembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Brasil) *7 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *15 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney Channel Holanda/Flanders) *16 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD Polônia) *16 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD Turquia) *25 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD Itália) *26 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD França) *29 de Outubro de 2010 (DIsney Channel Rússia) *6 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney XD Espanha) *7 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Portugal) *12 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Alemanha)thumb|"E um!" *26 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) *27 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney XD Escandinávia) *27 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Ásia) *21 de Dezembro de 2010 Parte I e 22 de Dezembro de 2010 Parte II (Disney Channel Espanha) *21 de Dezembro de 2010 Parte I e 22 de Dezembro de 2010 Parte II (Bolívia) *14 de Janeiro de 2011 (Disney Channel Austrália) *15 de Janeiro de 2011 (Disney Channel Turquia) *19 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Disney Channel Japão) *27 de Março de 2011 (Disney Channel Israel) *21 de Maio de 2011 (Disney Channel Índia) Erros * Quando Buford está dizendo que ele vai dar a todos as suas bicicletas as sobrancelhas estão faltando. * Durante "I Believe We Can", após Chaka Khan fazer sua entrada, o maior olho de Ferb está na frente do rosto, enquanto seu olho menor está por trás, onde normalmente, o menor estaria a frente. * Buford diz que ele não era um valentão, até o seu peixinho Biff ser ameaçado, o que não explica por que ele roubava as bicicletas quando era uma criança. ("Viajando no Interior do Buford", "A Barrraca de Limonada") * Quando sobrevoava o Oceano Pacífico, Baljeet não foi visto em seu lugar. * Os olhos de Milly mudam de cor de verde para azul, de azul para marrom e acabam ficando azuis. * Durante a música "O Verão é Pra Você" quando Phineas dá sua mão para Isabella oferecendo ela para ir ao palco, Ferb está na primeira parte desmontada da montanha russa. No outro bloco Phineas aparece com Isabella cantando O Verão é Pra Você e um bloco depois, Ferb aparece do nada no palco. Ainda se tem muitos outros erros. Elenco *Fabrício Villa Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Tereza Cristina como Linda *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Hannah Butel como Stacy *Jullie como Vanessa *Clay Aiken - ele mesmo *Chaka Khan - ela mesma de:Der längste Sommertag en:Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! es:Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es! nl:Phineas en Ferb De Zomer is van Jou! pl:Lato to wrażeń moc vi:Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Especiais Categoria:Relação de Ferb e Vanessa Categoria:Relação de Phineas e Isabella Categoria:Relação de Candace e Jeremy Categoria:O Verão Foi Feito Pra Você